


Loving you [Danti/Antiseptiplier]

by FrogSpawn



Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Antiseptiplier - Freeform, Caring, Caring Dark, Comfort Sex, Cutting, Danti - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, Secrets, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSpawn/pseuds/FrogSpawn
Summary: Anti and Dark have been a couple for a while, but have held off on any sexual situations further than grinding and making out per Anti's request. Now, he insists he is ready to go the extra step, and Dark is more than ready to go along. But changing his mind at the last minute after they were both worked up is how Dark solidifies the fact that he knows something is terribly wrong.Several major behaviour and attitude changes within a short period of time, reluctance to be exposed in front of him and a seemingly irrational fear of taking his shirt off, and Dark is definitely concerned. He isn't about to let it go this time, not even when Anti starts to cry. No matter how much it hurts.





	Loving you [Danti/Antiseptiplier]

Anti's head was buried in his boyfriend's chest, a loose black shirt making a pillow over the firm skin. His eyes were closed and breathing even, as they lay on the sofa, the TV illuminating the room with a warm glow. The strong, regular beat of Dark's drowned out the soft sound of the film, the throbbing of the muscle bringing Anti great comfort, keeping his body and mind relaxed while discarding the thoughts that threatened to invade his brain. A hand carded gently through his forest green hair and soft lips pressed up against his forehead.

"Baby, I can practically see you thinking," a deep voice rumbled the chest, making Anti whine as it overpowered the heartbeat, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," Anti responded after a pause, listening as the heartbeat quickened. This is why he didn't tell Dark his problems, it made him sad and stressed, a thing that Anti didn't want to do to the man he loved more than himself. 

Dark sighed from above at the answer and his lifted Anti up higher, so that his head was now in the crook of his neck, not noticing how the younger's breathing hitched lightly at the abrupt shift of positions.

"You know you can always talk to me, right?" he asked again, concerned for Anti. It was true that he did talk to him about things, but they were always minor or in the past. He was closed off, reserved, seeming to avoid the larger things or completely lie about them. And yes, Dark did know that Anti has lied, he checked with his story and it fell through quite early on.

A hum vibrated Dark's grey skin as a sharp tooth began to nip at it, plump lips moving against it. Dark's eyes slipped shut as they began to grow in force, eventually creating a darker mark. The lips moved down towards his adam's apple, when suddenly he released a shaky breath as a moist muscle brushed over a sensitive patch of skin. Anti chuckled, amused at the reaction, and backtracked, sucking and nipping at the spot eliciting soft gasps and quiet moans from Dark. Eventually they left the spot and went up to his head, colliding their lips. It was loving, gentle and caring, with a hint of passion and lust from Anti's end.

Dark nibbled Anti's lower lip as he spoke, not even bothering to detach his mouth, "Are you sure you are ready? We can just make out or do it in clothes if you aren't-"

He was cut off by Anti's hand snaking underneath his shirt and climbing up to his nipple, ghosting over his defined chest as it began to play with the bud. It hardened underneath nimble fingers, accompanied by louder groans and sighs of pleasure. This action was the answer he needed, but he still wanted verbal confirmation, so he pulled away.

Before Dark could even articulate the words, Anti spoke, "Yes, I do want this. I want to make you feel good. I want you to love you."

Anti's mind did not fully understood what this entailed, however right now he just didn't care. He wanted to make his love feel amazing and to be validated that he wasn't just doing nothing for their relationship. Dark had already waited 7 months for him.

Nodding, Dark leaned forward again, kissing Anti sweetly as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Nibbling on Anti's lower lip, access was granted and their tongues intertwined, however there was no battle for dominance, just them kissing, lips and tongues moving in sync. They parted for air, both panting before Anti tugged at Dark's shirt, which he pulled over his head. Dark leaned up for a kiss but Anti lowered himself, peppering and adoring his boyfriend's tan torso.

Before long, delicate, dark blotches adorned from between his pecks, down his scar and to his happy trail, before framing his trousers. More keens and moans filled the space as Dark clenched the back of Anti's shirt.

"A-Anti... off..." he panted as Anti placed another kiss to his line, pulling a whine, "L-let me see you..."

Anti pulled off, looking up so that scarlet eyes - pupils dilated and almost making them entirely black - were staring deeply into mismatched neon eyes that glowed, as the younger shook his head. Realisation began to sink into lime green irises as Anti pulled back hastily, his body shaking slightly.

"A-Anti?" Dark asked, suddenly concerned at the switch in the other's behaviour. "Anti, what's wrong?"

Again, Anti shook his head, making a move to get off the sofa, however was blocked by blocked by his boyfriend's beefy arm. He moved his head to meet stern and worried eyes observing his timid and slightly panicked behaviour.

"Anti, what's wrong. You were enjoying yourself a second ago, what happened?" He inquired, voice tender and serious. 

This time, Anti knew he couldn't brush off the question, or lie his way out, something in Dark's eyes held such deep care and anxiety for Anti that he knew he couldn't lie again. Suddenly the voices were back, tenfold as loud as they were prior, screaming at him to run away. That he was only going to hurt Dark. That he wouldn't care once he saw the truth. He wouldn't love him anymore, toss him aside like dirt and find someone new, who was worth his time.

His breathing picked up and tears began to collect in his eyes, startling Dark into tensing his muscles, arms automatically holding Anti closer, more secure, as his small body began to writhe against them.

"Let me go! Please! I won't bother you, you won't have to pretend anymore!" he cried, his struggles becoming weaker, yet the tears were still cascading down his pale cheeks like a waterfall of sorrow and fear, defeat and hopelessness. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he pushed against his boyfriend's chest in a futile effort to escape the grasp. Dark's heart cracked at the sight as he leaned up and kissed Anti's cheeks, then his forehead and under his eyes.

"Y-y-ou can st-op preten-ding," he hiccuped, falling still as droplets splashed on Dark's chest.

He pulled Anti into his chest, kissing his hair and gently rubbing circles into his back to help calm him down, dropping his voice to a lower register, "Anti, what's wrong?"

"You'l-ll hate me, yo-u'll leave me on-ce you realis-e how worthles-s I am," came the response, making Dark's heart clench uncomfortably in his chest, arms subconsciously becoming firmer around the quivering boy.

"You're not worthless, I'll never leave you. Please, Anti, talk to me. I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I love you Dark. So much."

The last time that I will ever be able to say them, Anti thought.

The words were quiet, barely audible, and for a moment Dark thought that he had imagined them, however the side of his lip upturned.

"I love you too Anti. More than anything."

The last time I will ever hear those words, Anti thought to himself, already regretting his decision. But he had hurt Dark enough, made him worry enough, better him see the truth and how broken he was than hang onto false hope of a decent partner.

Without another word, only sniffles, Anti wiggled out of his grasp enough to be able to lift his shirt. The light fabric rose, exposing a flat-stomach, faint muscles on the skin, and the further to display the pink buds of his nipples, before it fully rose over his head and was discarded against the floor. Dark's eyes roamed the sight, before he froze completely, mind going numb with horror and an oppressive misery.

"Oh... Anti..." his tan fingers reached up to brush against the pink scars that lined both of his arms, so close together and perfectly straight. Anti hissed, biting his lip, and Dark flinched, retracting his fingers as tears blurred his vision.

"Oh... Anti..."

"Don't look at them, they're hideous," he sniffled, "Just... tell me when you want to me to leave."

Dark's arms looped around Anti's waist, as he pulled the demon closer, leaning up to kiss down the side of the scars. No words were exchanged as he pressed love against each mark of hatred and loathing, as he neutralised the acid with his alkali. He trailed down to his wrists, the location of the deepest and most recent scars, barely 5 months old.

"Anti... never leave... please... oh God, why..." Dark rambled, not being able to make full sentences as he continued to kiss every single mark on Anti's body, allowing salty drops of melancholy to splatter on his cheeks. "Please... tell me.... why... don't leave... nothing has changed... I love you so goddamn much..."

Anti sniffled, his heart constricting.

"Stop pret-ending to l-ove me. Tell me t-o leave... I know they're ug-ly... like me..."

Dark inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself so that his voice didn't shake, before looking Anti in the eyes, a fire burning behind his cardinal irises, so passionate and grief-stricken that it made them seem almost purple.

"Anti, why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked in a smooth, collected voice.

Anti copied Dark's actions, blinking to dispel tears and attempt to gain his sense back, before responding.

"Because you would have left me for someone else, someone not broken. Y-ou would be gone, and I would have nothing to hold onto, n-othing to hope for... it would be numb, just like before... I didn't want you t-o leave. I love you too much for that. I know, it was selfish, and it is now, making you stress about me and worry about me keeping secrets and lying an-"

His rambling was cut off by a forceful kiss, making him gasped as tongue was introduced. It explored his moist cavern teeth clashing his own, but he didn't care. Yet he was still too shocked to reciprocate it. They broke apart shortly after, a slim string of saliva connecting theirs lips.

"Anti, I would never leave you. Never. And I will never. Know that now, you are the person I care for in the entire world, more than Mark or myself. You are my sunshine through the clouds, my light in the darkness that guides the way, my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Nothing can stop me from loving you. You deserve the world, and I want to give it to you. Don't be afraid of me leaving you, because I won't. Not even if you had murdered someone- actually, you would look pretty hot covered in blood, but that is besides the point."

Anti giggled as tears welled in his eyes. Not the dejected tears of hopelessness, but of joy, of acceptance and love. His throat was becoming tighter as he choked back the droplets yet they made broke out.

"I love you so much. More than you could ever realise. Please don't keep things like this from me. I want to help, love, and I want you to get better."

Dark leaned up, connecting his forehead with Anti's, licking up the tear, "Let me show you how much I love you. Let me love you Anti."

They moved from the sofa to the bedroom, Dark carrying them, conjoined in a passionate kiss all the while. Anti was lying down on his back, Dark hovering over him, hugging his waist as he nuzzled his clothed crotch. A choked gasp escaped his lips, making Dark smile. He began to mouth the fabric, a wet patch forming, forcing whimpers from Anti's throat as sharp teeth bit into the lip.

"Let me hear you love, your beautiful noises, so amazing and sexy," Dark purred and he unbuckled his love's jeans, pulling them off of his pudgy legs and tossing them carelessly to the floor. His only focus was on Anti and making him feel adored, beautiful appreciated. Wanted.

"What elegant thighs you have my dear. They're so alluring, making me want to ravish you, love you. Hm," he hummed into the ivory skin, breathing heavily on the skin. He began to leave hickies down Anti's pale thighs, working his way towards the growing tent in his boxers, muttering praises as he went.

Anti whined in need, wiggling his hips to gain friction as he whimpered for more, hands reaching down for Dark, gripping his hair with one hand, "P-please Dark... love me..."

"As you wish my dear."

Boxers were leisurely pulled from their place, allowing Anti's hard dick to spring up, Dark making purposeful eye contact as he licked his lips. He leaned forward, licking the tip of the length, using one of his hands to intertwined with Anti's. The Irishman moaned, bucking his hips, forcing more into Dark's mouth. However, he didn't protest, or even choke, as Anti's length was pushed further. Groans and moans left plump lips as he began a rhythm, fucking Dark's throat at a medium pace.

The warmth of Dark around it made it hard to focus, clouds descending on his brains as he got into a reverie, feeling the pull of orgasm come closer. It grew stronger and tighter in his stomach, the heat increasing as he twitched and throbbed, Dark's hums and swallows not helping in the slightest. He stumbled as he released, too lost to even have a thought about stopping himself, however quickly came crashing down from cloud nine to reality when Dark pulled over.

Anti opened his eyes and watched as Dark swallowed the seed, a trail leaking out of his mouth. He felt himself blush, ashamed of finishing so early already.

"It's okay, angel, you can come as many time as you desire," Dark soothed, rubbing circles into his inner thigh with a calloused thumb, sending shivers down Anti's spine. He looked away guiltily,

"Okay, but I gave you no warning..."

A deep chuckle filled the room, "Angel, it wasn't hard to figure out that you were close."

Anti blushed brightly at this but it died down as he listened to Dark, who was speaking once again, "Do you want to continue? We can stop anytime. This is all for you, if there is anything that is making you feel uncomfortable then tell me."

"Ok-ay, no I want t-o... but, umm, I was j-ust wondering..." Anti began, biting his lip in thought, "Does it hurt when you have sex for the first time."

"Only if you bottom angel, do you want to top?" Dark asked. The fact that his voice was nothing but concern and love from nobody but the demon in front of him warmed Anti's scarred heart. Each praise he was muttering, each time he asked if it was okay, each time Dark called him angel, it slowly stitched up his broken heart, making it whole again. It was almost too much, too surreal and perfect, yet it was real.

Anti diverted his eyes again, and nodded meekly, making the older chuckle. He removed his trousers and boxers, Anti biting his lip at the sight of the large member, a sudden urge to suck it.

"Of course, just let me prep myself first," he breathed out, leaning up to plant a peck on Anti's lips as he reached over into the drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube, "You're free, right?"

After a nod of confirmation, Dark bypassed the condoms in the drawer, and proceeded to squeeze some of the lube onto three of his own fingers and the some into the palm of his other hand. He placed the lube on the top and began to slowly pump Anti's flaccid dick. The moans of the younger spurred Dark reached behind him and slip one finger in, easing in a second finger as he sped up on Anti's cock.

He wiggled in slight discomfort at the burn, instead focusing on Anti as he stroked his dick, playing generously with the tip and balls, however not enough to make him come again, "Such a good boy, being so open and amazing. I love you so much angel."

With this, he scissored them before adding the third and final digit entered, making Dark hiss quietly, biting his lip, as he began to thrust them. Moans began to tumble from his mouth as he deemed himself ready, removing them, whining at the empty feeling and removing his hand from the other as well. He crawled over to Anti, hovering his body above Anti and lining his entrance up, staring at Anti's eyes.

"Ready?" he breathed, gaining a nod before sinking down on his boyfriend's dick, earning a guttural groan from both of them. Anti's eyes rolled back in his head slightly, toes curling, his back arching and a booming keen escaping his throat as Dark rose and sank down again, reaching deep into his ass.

"God, you look stunning, so gorgeous," Dark babbled, words interrupted by subdued moans and gasping groans as he continued to bounce, gaining speed, "So perfect for me. Such an angel. I love you so much, don't ever think otherwise. So perfect, so magnificent, so unique."

Anti's accent slurred his sounds as he lost himself in Dark's tight heat, Dark's voice, Dark's words, just Dark. If the world had ended then neither would have noticed, too caught up in each other.

"I love you too, so much," Anti replied with a whine of pure ecstasy as he felt the velvety heat tighten around him, "G-od, fuck, so clos-e!"

Dark nodded, going faster and swifter, sinking down further so that his ass bounced against Anti's hips with each movement, his bob now being met with a thrust from Anti extracting more noises from both of them. Dark's girthy cock was moving along with the rocks, and attracted Anti's hand, it moving to match the pace, dipping his thumb into the slit. This seemed to break Dark. He leaned down and desperately connected their lips as he came, the sudden squeeze sending Anti over the edge. Seed was spill onto Anti's pale torso and inside of Dark.

Pulling himself off, Dark flopped next to Anti, curling up on his side, chest heaving.

"Love you so much. Was t-hat okay?"

"More than okay. It was perfect. I love you too Dark," Anti replied, only just squeezing the words in as Dark smiled weakly before his eyes slid shut and unconsciousness overtook him.


End file.
